The Dragon Tamer and the Arranged Marriage
by CanonCannon
Summary: After the War, it wasn't just our leader we lost, but for some, everything. It wasn't money we lost. Our pride, our dignity, was Scourgified of the face of the earth. The Malfoy name, once respected, once feared, was now a joke. This was the cause of my Father's brilliant plan. "You will make Daphne Greengrass your wife." But I was falling for the younger Greengrass, Astoria.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is my first Draco/Astoria Story. Basically my idea of what should/does/could/will happen between the two. Please Review!**

**CC x**

* * *

After the War, it wasn't just our leader we lost, but for some, everything. Me and my Mother were saved from a life sentence in Azkaban by Potter, who argued that we helped him to end the War, my Father though, not so much. Potter argued against him; after my Father slipped the diary in Weaslette's book, he was a goner. He had to pay a large sum of money to bail himself out. Of course, it was barely a scratch on the surface of our wealth, but it wasn't money that we lost. Our pride, our dignity, was Scourgified of the face of the earth. The Malfoy name, once respected, once feared, was now a joke, and we couldn't go anywhere in the Wizarding public without reciving dirty looks and mocking glances from passers by.

This was the cause of my fathers _brilliant_ idea.

"You will make Daphne Greengrass your wife." Why on earth would he think in a million years I would want to do that? But of course, it is not to help me however, but to help him. By me marrying Daphne, we would gain more respect from the public, because the Greengrass family are very well praised by Gryffindor's and Slytherin's alike, even if the family has a reputation for being Green and Sliver. It would make people think, If the Greengrass's willing married off their prized daughter to a Malfoy, they've got to be half decent. During the War, the Greengrass's sensibly decided to lie low, not obviously taking any side. From what I've heard they moved their family and prized possesions to the Chataeu in France, but are now back in their family Manor in Wales, near the very small village of Manod, yet away from the Muggle eye. It's a good plan, yes, but it means robbing me of the only desicion I was ever allowed to make. Who I love.

At school, I dated Pansy Parkinson breifly in my 3rd year. After our first date I broke up with her (she was an annoying brat at the best of times), yet she still failed to stop pestering me, which made it seem our relationship went on longer than it actually did. I didn't like her, let alone love, but she was the leader of the pack, like me, and someone my parents would highly approve of.

But Daphne's my friend! Or at least she used to be, and either way it's got to be breaking some rule! After the War, I withdrew from most of my friends, and now I only really see Blaise Zabini and occasinonly Theodore Nott and Gregory Goyle, although, not so much Goyle; not after Crabbe died.

"She's a lovely girl. Mr and Mrs Greengrass seem very keen, as does Daphne." Mother chimes in. Of course they do! When Daphne becomes a Malfoy the Greengrass's would inherit a large some of money, and even though they are still of reasonable wealth, money is money, and I couldn't name one person would wouldn't mind having a bit more of the stuff.

"You will spend the next 6 months at their Manor, in which time you will be expected to consume a romantic relationship with Daphne and propose." Father states. You will do this, Draco. You will do this without getting a say in anything, yet you are expected to do whatever I say and not complain. Ungrateful son of a b...asilisk.

And, I just don't want to be in a one-sided relationship. I know Daphne from school, in my year and House, and in my 5th year she developed a sort of crush on me I didn't, will never be able to return. She may have all the things on my list of Requirements for girls, probably another reason why my parents picked her out for me, but I just want to fall in love in my own time, not just because my parents want me to.

* * *

**A/N: So? How did it go? Like it? Love it? Please don't hate it/me! The next chapter will introduce Astoria, this was more of a prologue/explanation of why he was getting married to Daphne and spending time with Astoria.**

**See the little REVIEW button? Click it, I dare you, but if there isn't any nice comments or constructive critisim, please don't waste your time female-dogging about my efforts.**

**CC x**


	2. Chapter 2 : Daphne's Little Sister

This is how I find myself standing outside Greengrass Manor tugging at the collar of my Dress Robes and swatting away a fly.

House elves are unloading my several trunks from the boot of my car. My Mother insisted on me using the Muggle way of transport to show off how I can blend into both Muggle and Wizarding Environments. Not that I'd want to.

After admiring the bronze Serpent knocker, I knock upon the large oak door and take a step back. From the other side of the door I hear a soft padding and then the heavy door is pulled open, only to reveal the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on in my entire life. And it's not Daphne.

The girl, probably 18, looks fresh out of Hogwarts. Long dark brown hair cascades down her back in gentle un-even waves and big apple-green eyes blink curiously up at me through dark lashes, her eyes framed by soft arching eyebrows. Her complexion is olive coloured, unlike Daphne's pale skin. Stunning cheekbones and smooth looking skin would give the impression of someone a lot older, more mature, but then you see the innocent look on her face and remember she's so childlike.

What I can imagine to be a gorgeous body is cloaked in an oversized HolyHead Harpies hoodie and shorts showing of her long, slender legs up to her armpits that seem to bare no hair. She's bare footed.

As if that isn't enough, she tilts her head slightly and her plush pink lips stretch into the most dazzling, natural smile, radiating happiness, and producing two dimples, one each cheek. The girl seems familiar, but I can't quite place my finger on where I recognise her from. I must've seen her in the halls at Hogwarts, but she would've been a year below me, and something tells me Hogwarts isn't the answer.

"Hello," The girl says, her pretty voice echoing around inside my head. "You must be Draco." Pause. "Come on in, I don't bite." I laugh. It almost sounds alien to me, not having laughed for so long.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I say cooly, although my hands are clammy and I can feel the blush rise up my neck. A tinkle of laughter escapes the girls lips, a beautiful noise I want to hear even more.

"I'll let Daphne know you're here," the girl says nicely, beckoning me to come in. Which I do. "Oi Daphne," she yells over her shoulder. "Your Prince Charming is here with his noble Henchmen!" I laugh again. Looks like I'm on a roll today. And sure enough my House elves are bringing in my trunks with ease, but only after I put a Weightless charm on them to save them the trouble. I told my parents it was because I wanted it done quicker.

"Honestly, Astoria." A less pleasant yet nice voice scorns. So the girl's called Astoria. The owner of nice voice appears. Daphne. As usual, she's dressed up for such a small occasion, in sky blue expensive looking Dress Robes, elegant silver heels and her usually straight blonde hair curled and up in a fancy up-do. Her normally pale skin has clearly been fake tanned, and although it's not over done, you can tell its fake because today is the first warm day we've had all year. She's pretty, yes, but she tries too hard to be pretty, and even when she tries, her sister Astoria effortlessly looks breathtaking, even more so than the Veela I met at Hogwarts.

"Hello Daphne." I say pleasantly, giving a small, fake, smile.

"Draco!" she exclaims pulling me into an awkward hug. "It's been too long!" Over her shoulder I see Astoria roll her eyes turn to leave, getting a glimpse of her back. On the back of her hoodie it reads _Toria Greengrass, Seeker_. So that's where I know her! She plays Seeker on the HolyHead Harpies. A might fine one at that! She was _Seeker Of The Year_ last year, and according to Blaise, who has a fan-boy crush on her, is favourite to win it again, having caught the Snitch in every game she played in, which was most games except for one because a Beater hit a Bludger at her head. Well that's what Blaise said. But I have a hitch that isn't the only place I've seen her...

The Quidditch season's ended now, so I guess that's why she's here, otherwise I would imagine she would normally live in a rented flat in HolyHead, Wales. Blaise once told me she lived next-door to Weaslette, and that they were very good friends.

Then my heart sank to my stomach.

She has a boyfriend.

Her and Dylan Harper, a Hufflepuff a year above me, are in a close, serious relationship that has lasted a _very_ long time. He plays for Appleby Arrows as a Beater, and almost killed his teammate for hurting his girlfriend. He may just be a Hufflepuff, but he's damn scary when he wants to be. I saw an article on their relationship in _Which Broomstick?_ and according to that they are very much 'in love', and he is very protective of her, so if he found out her sister's fiancee has a crush on her, I doubt I make it through the 6 months alive, or 3 months at that. He's got blue eyes and cut-short curly light brown hair with a tall frame, although muscular too. I huff.

Daphne shows me to my room. It's large, even for me, although slightly smaller than my bedroom at the Manor, but since I've been living in a London penthouse that has amazing views but slightly-too-small rooms, it's plently for me. It's painted white, with dark wooden furniture and a crystal chandelier. The bed has white sheets, very plain, but the white makes the room seem bigger, most light and airy. Two doors lead off the sleeping chambers, one to a plentyful en-suite and a huge walk in wardrobe, both with floor to celing windows, and if the button next to the light switch is pressed, the glass turns from clear to cloudy and vice-versa. Fancy.

I hear footsteps on the landing outside my door and poke out my head, only to see Astoria swing the door opposite mine shut. So our bedrooms are opposite. That's really going to help my attraction to her when I'm marrying her sister!

This is going to be a long 6 months.


	3. Chapter 3 : Midnight Wanderings

**A/N: Hello! Sorry I haven't posted for a while. And thanks to everyone who commented, favourited and followed this story; it means the world to me! I hope this next chapter lives up to expectations!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up after a surprisingly good sleep; I only woke up twice from nightmares, a large improvement from my usual seven. It has nothing to do with the green-eyed goddess sleeping in the next room along from me.

I trace my way back to the Entrance Hall and from there into the Dining area. Daphne is eating some muesli wearing a silvery pink night gown with black lace trimming, conversing with her Mother about the tour of the Manor she would give me. Elizabeth Greengrass was a fine lady, with blonde hair Daphne inherited and green eyes, a more forest green than Astoria's apple. Demetrius Greengrass was a short and stubby man with balding grey hair, but from previous photo's of him around the Manor it shows his hair was once blond, and his eyes were Daphne's piercing cold blue. The pair of them were very finely dressed, Demetrius in velvet pajamas's and an embroided initials on his dressing gown. Elizabeth is in a similar attire to Daphne, but her gown pearly white and longer, covering most of her thighs, unlike Daphne's.

During my Spanish omelette, Astoria stumbles in, her hair wind swept and a fine looking broom in her hands. She was dressed, wearing another pair of shorts and in a tight-fitting grey vest top, a jumper tied around her waist. I can't help but stare for a few seconds, before painfully averting my eyes from her body, that was slim but toned. Not that I was looking or anything

For the next few hours Daphne takes me on a tour of the House, and I can't help but notice, we haven't been into a kitchen. When I ask, she dismisses me, claiming it's not of any importance, and that only creatures as low as House-Elves are down there. I take her word for it, but I'll just have to find my way there tonight. I asked Toggle, the House-Elf at my assistance 24/7, but he said not to worry about it and then vanished with a _crack_!

* * *

I checked my clock. 11:57 PM. I sneak out of my room and creep down the corridor and down the stairs until I bump into someone, and find myself falling on something - or rather - someone. I stare into the eyes of Astoria.

We stay there, in that position, for hours, or maybe several dark days, or it could be an eternity staring into her eyes, although in reality probably a split second. She wasn't wearing much, just a small strappy 'marl' grey tank top and blue and bronze checkered pajama shorts. I climbed off of her, and offered her my hand to help her to her feet, which she took, blushing.

"Sorry." I say softly. She bites her lip and looks up at me, almost hopefully.

"You should really look where you're going." She says, and even though the words were harsh, her joking tone lifted my spirits. I still wish I was lying on top of her though.

"I was looking for the kitchen," I explain. "Daphne refused to show me on her tour of the place." Astoria grinned.

"Of course she did." She said simply. She took my hand in hers and led me away. I had no idea where to, but just her touch sent fizzes through my veins. I would blush, but I was too focused on her. The way her hair shined in the moonlight, how it swayed from side to side as she ran.

Astoria used her wand to unlock a door and led me down a small flight of stairs, into the biggest kitchen I'd ever seen, well, besides from Hogwarts. The colour scheme was lovely. The cupboards and units were a country kitchen style, painted in a dusty blue colour, and the vanilla marble floor was sparkling. The cream coloured walls were almost entirely covered in tiles, with green blue and misty purple tiles around the navy blue granite surfaces. In the center was an island, with the same granite worktop but with three stools, making a breakfast bar. In line with that, is a black country oven and matching overhead fan. It wasn't what I was used to, but it felt more homely, even without any natural light. There were two doors leading off the kitchen, one marked clearly _Bedrooms_ and the other _Activities Room_. I guess it was for the House Elves.

"Thanks, Astoria." I say, smiling. She huffs.

"_Please_ don't call me that!" Astoria says, stamping her foot."It makes me sound as old as McGonagall! I much prefer Toria or Tori, Draco." I nod.

"Thanks, _Toria_."

She smiles, making my heart flutter just a little. "Better." Her green eyes laugh.

We spend hours in the kitchen, talking, laughing, joking and just having the best time of my life. I can't remember I time I've felt so happy. I wasn't Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's Slytherin son, the Hogwarts bully, the joke. I was just Draco, the boy in love with Daphne Greengrass's little sister. I've never known what love is, but I've heard Marcus Flint ramble on about the feeling for hours on end before, and this, this with Toria is it, even better than I could ever imagine.

"Were you a Slytherin?" I ask, as she munches on a cracker and some French hard cheese.

"Nah," she says, her mouth full of cheese. She swallows. "Ravenclaw; Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." I raise my eyebrow. "What?"

"I just imagined you as a Slytherin." I say, truthfully.

"Most people do."

"Really?"

"Really." She looks at the clock on the wall. "Dammit! It's 6 in the morning and I have to see Ginny at 9!"

I wonder if it's Weaslette, and she confirms that, scolding me on her nickname.

"What? I've called her that since I can remember!" Toria's arms cross around her chest. "She called me a Bouncing Ferret!" Toria laughs. When she laughs, you can tell it's a true laugh, full of happiness, joy and love. Well, what I hope to be love. It's so pretty, something I want to hear more of. As I child growing up, I rarely heard a true laugh, most were either forced, or fake. The only true laugh I heard was when I passed a group of Hufflepuff's. They weren't giggling, they were _laughing_. To me, Hufflepuff's were always rejects, but since then I became jealous of their ability to find light in the darkest of times.

* * *

The next month was pretty slow to be honest. Daphne just showed me around the house until I knew enough to find my way around in my sleep. Every morning at half eight, I would meet Toria in the kitchen, and we would feast on grapes, crackers, cheese, bread, anything we could find, or sometimes Tilly and Toggle would cook us some Bacon and Mushrooms. During this time together, I learnt more and more about the little Ravenclaw, although, it wasn't fair to call her that, as she was at least 6"1, but for my 6"4, she was smaller. She was the one who had the Elves living quarters done up and made...livable. Before, it was a damp, dark room, and there was only piles of ripped sheets and torn blankets the family had discarded. In fact, she managed the whole thing. Toria split the large room into 4 separate rooms, and had specialist painters and interior designers come in a paint it all. Toggle gladly showed me around, beaming at his home. There was a spacious living area with bookshelves and small, comfy furniture, leading to a good-sized bedroom, with four beds, two for Toggle and Kemple (the male elves) and two for Tilly and Ruthie (the female elves) with a divider in the middle in the form of a bookshelf filled with many a books and catalogs. There's a reasonable sized bathroom with miniature bath and shower and units, and a walk in closet. It just made me love Toria even more.

She was top of her year for almost every subject, apart from Divination, following a funny little anecdote about how she threw her glass orb out the window and stormed out. She took Muggle Studies, apparently her parents weren't best pleased, and prefers their clothes, claiming robes are too clingy and fancy for her. She talked about wanting to be a Healer, having received O's in all key subjects (History Of Magic, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms), but when a HolyHead Harpies scout spotted her at a match in her last year of Studies, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, she scrapped that idea and joined the Harpies, having no regrets, despite her injuries.

Her best friends were, surprisingly, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Jenna Harley, a friend of hers since Hogwarts. And obviously her boyfriend. She rents an apartment in HolyHead during Quidditch Season (running the same time as Muggle football season, or soccer for American's) and had a liking for the Muggle sport Cricket, which involves a flat-sided bat and leather ball.

Another nightmare. It seems, they never go away, no matter how hard I try to replace the images of half dead people with Astoria, they still won't leave me alone. It's still dark out, and according to the clock on my bedside table, it's 2:03 in the morning. After many failed attempts at slipping back into sleep, I decide it's next to impossible and heave myself out of bed. I have no idea how I got to the kitchen, my feet lead me there, to Astoria.

She looks beautiful in the moonlight, I have to admit. The way her hair catches moon beams and the full moon reflection mirrored in her big green eyes. Her lips stretch into a sweet, uncertain smile.

"How are you - why are you here?" I ask, strolling to a cabinet and helping myself to some white liquoir.

"Never mind that, Draco," she says sharply, although with a softness that makes it teasing. "It's 2 am and you're drinking. Something's gotta be wrong." She knows me too well.

"I had a bad dream," I say under my breath, feeling like a 4 year old. She raises her eyebrow but doesn't say anything.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Okay, your loss." It's then I realize the connection, where I've seen her before, just by the way her face looks at that angle in the night light. I'm surprise how I didn't notice it before.


	4. Chapter 4: Table Tops and Hot Chocolate

**A/N: Hello! Gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but my computer crashed and I, being the unprepared person I am, couldn't access my account for several weeks, hence why I couldn't update any sooner. **

**A HUGE thank you to all the people who reviewed, followed and favourited this story; you guys keep me going! A special mention to **live2livemylife **who wrote the loveliest monologue of a comment and who made my day :)**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

_ I don't know where I'm going, but it'll be better than the Common Room by miles; ...and I don't know where I'm going. My feet walk and walk and turn and walk again, before I wind up outside the Kitchens. I tickle the pear under the chin and enter. It's a very large room, full of bustling elves. Around the edge of the units are steps for the elves to access the sinks and desk top, and several ladders that magically fly around so elves can reach things from the higher cupboards. A roaring fire spits and crackles and several elder elves sit in small armchairs, reading, knitting or Sudoku and Crossword-ing. No wonder they don't get paid, they don't actually _do_ anything._

_ A timid little elf taps my leg. I stare at it in disgust. How dare such a thing touch me! A filthy servant touching me with it's bare hands. There go my new trousers. _

_ "What?" I spit. It squeaks and scurries away. Coward. I lean back against the breakfast bar of sorts and in almost no time at all, another of those small creatures comes up to me, this time a tray laden with a small plate of biscuits and some Hot Chocolate, topped with whipped cream and marshmallows, with a drizzle of caramel sauce over the top. Just how I like it. Seems they got _something_ right at last. I sit and sip the steaming drink, brooding over the ever impossible task._

_ How the hell was I supposed to kill Dumbeldore? I mean, I know he's off his rocker and that he favours Granger, Pot-head and the Weasel's, but, he's _still_ my Headteacher, and has been since 1st year. I can't just pretend that I don't respect him, (He's truely brilliant-minded), but if I don't kill him, I'll die, and then my family's postion to Voldemort will drop. It'll be torture. But being branded as a killer will be worse, all the dirty looks in the corridors from students, because I, Draco Malfoy, _murdered_ the Headteacher._

_ As if it isn't bad enough already._

_ Then I hear the door creak open and shut with a gentle _thud_, followed by a soft _pitter patter_ of feet, and out of pure habit I grab my wand from my back pocket and point it at the intruder. The girl looks younger than me, by maybe a year, two years? She has dark brown, almost black hair, curling slightly at the ends, just past her shoulders. Dark eyes shine with curiosity and the innocence on her face immediately informs me she's not a Slytherin. No chance. Her hands are up in mock surrender._

_ "What are _you_ doing here?" We ask each other, at the time much to my displeasure. I widen my eyes at her, and she looks coldy and pointedly back at me. Unlike myself, she's only in a pair of matching flannel pajamas, with faded royal blue and red checkered patterns, crisscrossing across the fabric. The effect overall made her look much younger than she would be in a tank top and sleep shorts._

_ "I asked you first." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Then it hit me. I'm not attracted to her like most girls, but that said, I don't let unattractive people in my presence. The buttons on her top cover all of her cleavage, her legs are hidden beneath baggy bottoms, and her olive coloured face is make-up free. Her facial features are pretty, yes, but not sexy, not stunning. There are definitely much prettier girls than her in Hogwarts, probably why I haven't noticed her before. _

_ "I'm a Malfoy." I sneer. She cocks her eyebrow slightly. She can't be Hufflepuff, too bold, probably Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but I'm leaning towards Red and Gold personally. Not a good thing._

_ "Yeah, and I asked first," the mystery girl replies stubbornly. "So spill, ferret." I glare at her. Must be a Gryffindor then, since only Weaslette calls me that, and it takes some guts to stand up to me._

_ "I dunno." I answer cooly. She rolls her eyes and taps her bare feet impatiently on the cold stone floor. Since I don't respond, she un-crosses her arms and starts to examine her nails, something I see Pansy do often in lessons. It's not like I'm looking or anything, but I notice her nails are painted blue with bronze stripes. Ravenclaw. I guess that rules out my theory. At least she must have _some _common sense._

_ "Well, if you'll excuse me, I came to get some Hot Chocolate, not to waste my time with some snooty Slytherin like you," she says. I'm oddly offended, and I've heard much worse. She marches over to the cabinets and takes out a mug, followed by Cocoa powder, marshmallows, chocolate chips and some cream. Maybe she's fat, why she's covering her legs, but her face and neckline tell me otherwise. I think she plays Seeker on the Ravenclaw House Team. Pretty good for her age, she even caught it before Nott did, I was busy, and only lost against Potter. _

_ She perches herself up on the worktop near the window, sipping her drink, and its then, at that angle, with the moonlight streaming through the window, igniting her features, that I accept how beautiful she is._

And then we got caught by McGonagall, taken up to her office, given separate detentions and gone our separate ways. I didn't even catch her name; McGonagall never mentioned it.

"You're the girl who barged in on me brooding over Dumbledore in my 6th year, right?" I ask her. She turns and looks at me.

"Geez, Malfoy, didn't take you _that_ long to realize." She awnsers, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

"Well, I just specifically remember your face at that angle in the moonlight," I protest. "You've changed."

"Only a little bit," Toria claims. But she has. Her hair is longer, lighter, her eyes are brighter, happier, her skin is simular, slightly darker. But she's grown into herself, blossomed; age a change in itself.

"How didn't I know you were a Greengrass?" I ask out of sheer curiosity. The Greengrass family being Pure-Blood and well respected, meant they often attended House Parties and Balls with other Pure-blood families, like my own. I'm sure I must've seen her before then.

"Greengrass's are known for being golden-haired Slytherins," she said gloomily. "My parents didn't exactly parade around their brunette Ravenclaw daughter." I nod, sensing not to push the matter further.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's a wrap for this chapter! I hope you liked reading it as much I as I loved writing it! Below is a little rant. You can skip if you want.**

**By-The-Way, I've noticed that some people follow and favourite without reviewing. As much as I love seeing a little grey mail icon in my notification bar and finding out someone has favourited or is now following my story, said story isn't going to develop or improve if no one gives constructive criticism or ideas or words of support.**

**Rant over.**

**Anyways...PLEASE REVIEW! They make my day just like Salted-Caramel Ice Cream Soda. Because I can pretend I'm having Butterbeer. :)**

**CC x**


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Sleepings

**A/N: Hello, if you have noticed, I have uploaded this chapter the very same day as the previous one! This chapter is sweet...and you can tell why I rated it 'T'. Of course no swearing, but adult themes and suggestions, but they are only mild so don't be worried. I'm not _that__ dirty._**

* * *

Over the course of 2 months I've learnt that her parents didn't only favour Daphne over Toria, but weren't afraid to show it. Toria casually mentioned that Daphne was the perfect daughter, to be married off to a rich Pureblooded Slytherin, whereas she was the one who had to work her butt off and get her own job, banned from relying on her parents for funds. After getting a spot on the Harpies, she was allowed to spend her summer's in her old room, but that was it, where her parents drew the line, straight, with a golden encrusted ruler.

It was the 7th of June when Demetrius announced that the annual Greengrass Summer Party would be on the 14th, that it was a small affair, not a buy-new-robes Ball. Even so Daphne pleaded for some. I mean, she has loads, when she showed me her room (I think she wanted me to memorize the route from mine to hers) she had a whole closet dedicated to gowns, robes and jewelry. Why would she possibly need more? I mean, I know I have a plentiful selection, but not that much, and my formal wear closet isn't full, and it's storage space is half the size of Daphne's, not all cupboards filled, when her's are overflowing and magically expanded. My closet is three times the size of Daphne's, but most of it is given up to a changing area and mirror.

_"Torture him Draco..."..."No please, I'll do anything, anything..."..."Do it Draco, you coward."."CRUCIO!"."Ahhhhh!"..."That's right Draco...let him feel our wrath...do it again..."..."CRUCIO! Crucio...crucio."..."Put him out of his misery Draco...Kill him..."..."M-m-my Lord?..."..."Yes...unless...unless you can't-"."AVADA KEDRAVA!"_

Green. That's the first thing I see. Big, wide green eyes, boring into those of my own, showing worry, is she _scared_? Astoria's brow is burrowed in concern, her hands with a tight clasp on my wrists. Our faces are just inches apart, and I can feel her warm breath against my face. We stay in that position, locked in the moment.

Our breathing slows down, and I open my mouth to speak - what I would say is a mystery - but she pressed a finger to my lips and shakes her head. We shouldn't spoil this.

"Stay." I croak out. It sounds broken, needy, mirroring my emotions. She rolls onto the bed by my side and laces her fingers through my own, her eyes never leaving mine. We stay like that for a while, before she moves closer to me, snuggling into my side, her hand on my chest. With my arm around her, I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep...

"What the hell are you doing in my fiancee's bed?!" I wake up to see Daphne standing at the doorway, fuming. Toria clambers out of bed and makes her way over to her sister. Her night clothes are very minimal, a small grey top with _Ravenclaw_ written on in faded royal blue, with matching white pajama shorts, with the same shade of blue and grey and streaks of silver in the checkered pattern. Her legs have never looked so long. The brown waves of her hair are slightly mussed, but are still shimmering in the morning light.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little mind over," she says, as she passes her sister. Daphne looks appalled and stomps out. I smirk, and I can see Astoria wink at me cheekily before her door slams shut. Minx.

Breakfast that morning was a bigger affair than I had previously thought.

The House Elves served us breakfast in the dining room, each one appearing with four platters of food each. When we all had taken what we wanted and needed, Daphne and her Mother made small talk, whilst Toria and her Father debated on the new Ministry of Magic law, stating that Under Age Witches and Wizards couldn't take money out of their family's vault alone without a parent accompanying them, unless of course, they are Muggle-Born.

"Your hair looks lovely today Daphne..."

"...As does yours Mother! You must tell me your secret..."

"I think it's completely unfair! I mean, seriously Dad, what if someone needed to access their vault when they were in Diagon Ally, _without _their parents..."

"...Yes but Astoria, what if the child takes more than they need, hmm?"

"C'mon Dad! One time and you'll never forgive me!" I stifle a laugh, imagining a 16 year old Astoria sneaking a few extra galleons into her purse from the family vault.

"Daddy!" Daphne whined, pulling her father out of his conversation with Toria, who shot daggers at her sister. "Astoria and Draco slept together!" I choke on my mushrooms and Toria's eyes almost pop out of her head.

"We did not have sex!" Toria says, going scarlet to the roots of her hair.

"Well then how come I caught you in his bed this morning?" Daphne retorts, angrily.

"We didn't _do_ anything." I reply, Toria smiles in my direction. "It's my fault really," I protest, noticing Elizabeth and Demetrius staring murderously at Toria. "I was having a nightmare, and she woke me up, and then I asked her to stay because we're friends." I explain.

"And _nothing_ else," Toria adds, and I can't help but feel a little dissapointed. She felt nothing between us? Am I just imagining it?

"Absolutely nothing." I confirm, nodding my head at Demetruis.

"Good," he replies. "But you young lady," he says gesturing to his youngest daughter. "Are banned from seeing Draco ever again."

"What about dinner huh? And breakfast?" Astoria says, challenging her father.

"You are banned from being alone in the same room as him." He corrects himself. She rolls her eyes and stomps out of the room, tears threatening to spill, glittering in the light. I make a move to follow her, but Daphne takes my arm and leads me away.

I've been up in my room for _ages_ (since Breakfast and after I shook Daphne off my tail), until I finally hear Toria's door slam, returning from her midday fly. I used to go with her sometimes. But, now...I don't have a choice. I miss her, truth be told. I miss the way she smiles, her chocolate hair, sharp green eyes, even the angle her eyebrow arches.

Should I follow her? Tell her how I feel after 3 months of pining over her? But I can't, can I? She has a boyfriend. A handsome, rich, smart, kind and funny boyfriend. A boyfriend who's not a murderer.

In a trance, I yank the door open and stride across the hallway, and knock loudly on her bedroom door. I don't even have time to regret it.

"Knock a bit louder next time, Draco. I'm not sure the people over in Kent heard you the first time." She hisses through the door. I roll my eyes, even though she can't see me.

I mumble a "Sorry," and lean against the door. I hear footsteps, and before I know it, Toria throws open the door, and pulls me into her room, slamming the door shut. My savior. God help me if Daphne caught me standing outside her little sister's door, especially after we were banned from seeing each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! My 5th Chapter. Where has the time gone? Now I sound like my Nan...ah well, I do have her eyes :)**

**I guess in the story it's the Slytherin Prince being saved by the Ravenclaw Princess, but that sounds so cliched... ... ...**

**Anyways, please review! It's like Honeyduke's Chocolate to me!**

**(P.S. I have decided to call Astoria, well Astoria instead of Asteria because I know, I know, J. K Rowling spells (unintended pun) it like that but it says Astoria on here and to me quite frankly it sounds more posh, and I've always accociated the Greengrass family as posh because well, the Malfoy's wouldn't let their son marry just anyone would they?)**

**Yeah and REVIEW please!**

**CC x**


End file.
